Amuto A true love story 36
by DemylikeshisSitar
Summary: Amu and Ikuto love each other but Utau and Tadase want to ruin it


A true love story 3

AT SCHOOL

I hadn't forgiven Tadase for what he did. "Amu." I turned around and knew it was my friend Yaya. "Ne ne Amu-chi! Did you hear what happened to Ikuto?" "No, why? What happened?" "Well, I heard he fought against three guys by himself! Isn't that just like you? 'cool and spicy'!" I sighed. "Sooo… what happened did he win of lose?" "I don't know but the rumor is he lost and is currently in an alley." "Oh, see ya, Yaya." And I took off running. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Where are you Ikuto?!" I kept looking down every alley before I saw him on the ground in the 15th one.

"Ikuto!" He looked up weakly and smiled. I ran over to him. "what happened to you?!" He sat up slowly and rested his head on my shoulder. "All I know is I was fighting two guys and then, black." "Yaya said there was rumors…. There was three guys, not just two." "That would explain a lot….." and then his head fell on my lap. "Ikuto…" Yoru said sadly. "Amu, charanati!" Ran exclaimed. I nodded "My heart: Unlock!" "Charanati, Amuleto Hearta!" I picked up Ikuto and ran/jumped to my IKUTO'S P.O.V

I awoke I was in Amu's room. "Ikuto?" "Yoru.. Shhh he might still be asleep.." I glanced at Amu, she was working at her desk, back to me. "Amu…." I whispered. She turned around. "I-Ikuto.." Tears formed in her eyes. "D-don't cry!" she ran over to me, and hugged me. "Ikutooo… I thought you were dying! Don't scare me like that!" She lifted her head from my chest and looked into my eyes, her tears falling on my face. Neither 'S POVMy tears fell on his face but he didn't notice. So I took it one step farther and kissed him. "Amu! The famous singer Utau is here to see you!" My mother called. "I'll be in the bathroom, and come out when things get bad." Ikuto told me limping to the bathroom. "H-hai."

"Amu." I looked at my door, where the blondie, Utau stood. "Ohiao." "Cut the shit I know Ikuto's been coming here, and I saw you kiss him." I blushed and looked at the ground. "It's…. over…"END

A true love story 4

"Utau, why?" "Because, I love Ikuto. And you don't deserve him." "But… that doesn't make any sense." "She's right, Utau." Ikuto said walking out of the bathroom. "I-Ikutooo!" Utau squealed while jumping onto him. "rough huh?" Il told Ran, Miki, and Su. "yeah." "H-hey Utau!" Ikuto half-yelled. Right after he said that Utau kissed him. My eyes widen. Ikuto pushed her away. "Utau! We're siblings!" I heard that as I ran out of the room, tears in my eyes. "Amu, what's wrong?" "B-Bestunie!" I told her running out of the house. "Amu-chii!" Yaya yelled my name. "We were just coming to….." She looked at me. "Amu-chi what's wrong?" "Bestunie…." And I ran off. 'my life is useless. NO NO! I cant think that! Ran, Miki, and Su will disappear!'

"Amu-chiiii!" I heard Yaya exclaim. I turned around. "Ami-chi what's wrong?" "well.. I saw Ikuto kiss Utau." I mumbled. "I thought you didn't like Ikuto." "I didn't at first but then….." I trialed off. "I understand." I looked up. Both Yaya and Rima nodded. "We understand. But…. What do we do?" "I don't know…" "Amu." I spun around. "I-Ikuto?!" he held me by the waist. "Wh- what do you want?" I said coldly. "Aww…. Don't be that way." "Get away from her you……… you two timer!" Yaya shrieked. Too late, he kissed me. I gasped and he took this chance to slip his warm tongue in my mouth. I tried to push him away but his grip was too tight. I relaxed and closed my eyes. He smirked. "Amu, lets go." "Where?" "On a date."END

A true love story 5Amu's pov

"what outfit should I wear?" "how bout this?" Miki showed me a outfit of a girl in a black mini dress with a gray skull. "its perfect!" "Drew, draw, drawn!" "Amu! Some boy is here to see you!" 'Ikuto!' I ran down the steps to find Tadase at the door. My expression dropped to heartless. "what do YOU want, bastard?" I asked him coldly. "I wanted to apologize." "Apology not accepted." And I slammed the door in his face.

20MIN LATER"Amu! Some blue haired pretty boy is at the door!" 'IKUTO!3' I ran down the steps again to see the one I loved. "Ikuto!" I said happily. "ready to go?" "yeah!" And with that we left.

"where are we going?" "You'll see." We stopped at the amusement park. "Wowww!" I exclaimed. Suddenly the lights came on and the rides started. "Come on Ikuto! Let's ride the marry-go-round!" "Wait…… there's something I want to give you." he got down on one knee. "Amu……… will you marry me?" He held open a black leather box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. "Y….yes." He smiled, not smirk, but smiled. I blushed as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Amu….I love you." "I love you too Ikuto." And we stood there, holding each other.

"Amu we should ride the rides." Ran told me. "yeah." me and Ikuto rode the marry-go-round twice, the rollercoaster once, and the go-karts three times. By the time we were done it was 11:30 pm. "Amu, I should get you home now."AT AMU'S HOUSE"Ohiao!" "Ohiao. Sorry to interrupt." We both walked in. "Oh so you brought him back. Did you two have fun?" "yes. Mama, this is Ikuto." Papa spotted the diamond ring on my finger. "AMUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAN! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED! WHOES THE BOY?!" I pointed to Ikuto. Papa broke down into tears. Mama looked at me. "Well since your 16 I guess I cant do anything but trust you two will be happy together?" "Yes Mama." "yes ma'am." Ikuto bowed and asked, "I wish for your blessings, and if Amu could come live with me?" Mama's eyes widen. "I guess." Ikuto smiled. "Arigato." END

A true love story 6AT IKUTO'S HOUSE

Since Ikuto was 19, he had his own house. I was busy taking a shower when I heard the bathroom door open and someone step in. "Amu, do you mind if I join you?" Ikuto called from the other side of the shower door. "C-c-come on in." I stuttered. He stepped in. I never noticed how beautiful Ikuto's body was. "Amu.." He looked into my eyes and pulled me close. "I love you so much, Amu." "I love you too.. Ikuto." We stayed in the shower a little longer before we got out. "Ikuto?" The blondie called. "Come with me." Ikuto whispered. We walked out of the bathroom, hand-in-hand. "Iku-- oh." She looked at me. "Utau, this is Amu. My new wife." 'Utau' gasped. Ikuto smirked his usual cat-like smirk. Utau scowled at me, but Ikuto stepped in front of me. "Back off Utau." "Eru." "Yoru." Ikuto charanati with Yoru and Utau with Eru. "Amu, get back!" "Hai." and I stepped downstairs. "I don't want to fight you, Ikuto I want to fight Amu." I ran outside hearing that. "Miki! Charanati!" "Yes!" "My own heart: Unlock!" "Charanati: Amuleto Spadeo!" "Utau! I don't want to fight you!" I told her. "Well too bad, I want to fight you." "Bring it, blondie!" "Colorful canvas!"

AFTER THE FIGHTI lost.'Amu…Amu….' "are you alright?" "Ikuto.." "And Utau.. She came to apologize.""apology accepted." "Thank you……". and I drifted back into a deep sleep.

2HOURS LATERIKUTO'S POVShe's been asleep for two hours now…I wonder if she is okay? "Ikuto…" She whispered in her sleep. I've been watching her the whole time. "Ikuto…Do you love Utau…?" My eyes widen, and I answered. "Amu……No I don't like Utau." "I'm glad……" I rested my head gently on her heart. 'the sound of her heartbeat soothes me so..' "it makes me happy." AMU'S POV"It makes me happy." "What makes you happy, Ikuto?" I asked opening my eyes a little to look at him on my chest, staring at me. "You." I blushed and smiled. "You make me so happy, Ikuto." "As do you, Amu-chan."AT SCHOOLIkuto takes me to every one of my classes, we walk hand in hand together and I show my friends the ring and tell them I'm married to Ikuto. I broke some girls' hearts for that. Their get over it though. "Amu." I turned around, there was the boy we've been avoiding all day. "Sorry kiddy king but she's mine." Ikuto kissed me after that and we got a lot of shrieks and awes. "Ne ne Amu-chi! Did you hear? Tadase----" "I don't care about Tadase." I interrupted her. "That's right, she's got me now." Ikuto smirked ever more like a cat then usual. I smiled up at him. "That's right." He changed his smirk into a smile when he looked at me. I blushed. He bent down to kiss me. "AW pepe-chan look! isn't that sweet?" Yaya told pepe-chan. Rima looked unamused until Ikuto put his tongue in my mouth. Then she started to the kiss was done I was panting. "Cat got your tongue Amu?" Rima commented. I giggled. "yeah" Ikuto scowled behind me, I turned to see Tadase. "Rima… Yaya…… what are you doing with those…… Traitors!?" He spat. "Hey we unlike you are still friend with Ami-chi!" Yaya spat back at him. "Tadase…… what are you smiling like that for, nothing funny happened." Rima demanded in a cold tone. "Utau." Ikuto told himself, flipping his head around to the side. "What are YOU doing here? Hanging around with Tadase?" Ikuto said, smirking. "No, I came to see………… Amu." My hazel eyes widen, that was the first time she ever said my name. I was so happy I practically floated over to her. "UTAAUUUU! YOU ARE SOO AWSOME!" "Bestunie I just thought I should come defend you." She pranced over to Ikuto. I floated behind her. "Tadase. I know something you'll hate." Ikuto told him in a sly tone. The he reached down and kissed me, tongue and all. Utau sighed. "Guess I got to get used to it. I mean she IS his wife now." Tadase gasped. "No……………… no she cant be in love with that thieving cat!" I broke from the kiss and glared at him. "Yes I am! I have a ring to prove it." and I showed him my wedding ring. He collapsed in place. "No……… no way!" END


End file.
